danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות אנדורה
An estimated 100 Jews live in Andorra. In 2000, the Jewish community opened and consecrated a synagogue and a cultural center. This Jewish community has suffered no discrimination and is well integrated into the overall society of Andorra. אתר biblediscovered מקור שמה של המדינה בבלוג של דוד אסף מצאתי את הרשימה הבאה :על דעת המקום: מה עושה דבורה הנביאה באנדורה ? הסתבר כי יש קשר, אבל כנראה בין מלחמת גדעון במדין, שהיתה בין מעין חרוד והר-תבור ליד עין דור (בלע"ז:Andorra). והנה תיאור האירוע, אשר הביא לקריאת שם המדינה הננסית בשם תנכ"י: בשנת 801 יצא צבאו של קרל הגדול כנגד צבא הַמּוּרִים (כינוים של המוסלמים, שליטי ספרד בעת ההיא), שנערך במרום הרי הפירנאים לפלישה אל אירופה. בעקבות נצחונו עליהם, בקרב עקוב מדם, נכבשה כל ארץ קַטַלוֹנְיָה. מלכיה הנוצרים של השושלת הַקָּרוֹלִינְגִית, שנודעו בהתרפקותם על ספר התנ"ך ואף היו בהם שעלו לרגל אל ארץ הקודש, דימו את שדה הקרב לאותו כתוב בספר תהלים ולפיכך כינו את המקום 'Andorra' (אַנְדוֹרָּה) – בעקבות תעתיק השם 'עין דור' בנוסח הלטיני של ספר תהלים. כך נושאת עד היום בשמה אותה נסיכות, שהיא גם מקלט מס ידוע, הנמצאת בחזקתן של ספרד וצרפת. ולהלן המקור בתהילים עם פרשני המקרא: בספר תהילים במזמור הפותח במילים: "שיר מזמור לאסף", הוזכר עין דור כזירת קרב ( ספר תהילים,פ"ג,א'-י"א)- להלן: א שִׁיר מִזְמוֹר לְאָסָף . ב אֱלֹהִים אַל-דֳּמִי-לָךְ; אַל-תֶּחֱרַשׁ וְאַל-תִּשְׁקֹט אֵל . י עֲשֵׂה-לָהֶם כְּמִדְיָן; כְּסִיסְרָא כְיָבִין, בְּנַחַל קִישׁוֹן. ( הובא בשירת דבורה) יא נִשְׁמְדוּ בְעֵין-דֹּאר; הָיוּ דֹּמֶן, לָאֲדָמָה.(המשך: שירת דבורה או מלחמת גדעון) יב שִׁיתֵמוֹ נְדִיבֵימוֹ, כְּעֹרֵב וְכִזְאֵב; וּכְזֶבַח וּכְצַלְמֻנָּע, כָּל-נְסִיכֵימוֹ . פסוק י"ב מתאר את זירת הקרב בין בני-ישראל לבין מדין שהיה בין מעיין עין חרוד לבין הר תבור . פרשן המקרא רש"י ביאר את הפסוק: ' נִשְׁמְדוּ בְעֵין-דֹּאר' - "איני יודע איזו מן המלחמות היתה בעין דאר" * של גדעון שנאמר: "וַיַּשְׁכֵּם יְרֻבַּעַל הוּא גִדְעוֹן, וְכָל-הָעָם אֲשֶׁר אִתּוֹ, וַיַּחֲנוּ, עַל-עֵין חֲרֹד; וּמַחֲנֵה מִדְיָן הָיָה-לוֹ מִצָּפוֹן, מִגִּבְעַת הַמּוֹרֶה בָּעֵמֶק ( ספר שופטים, ז', א',ט') * או של ברק ברק בן אבינועם ודבורה הנביאה שנאמר:" בָּאוּ מְלָכִים, נִלְחָמוּ, אָז נִלְחֲמוּ מַלְכֵי כְנַעַן, בְּתַעְנַךְ עַל-מֵי מְגִדּוֹ;( שם, ה', י"ט,ט'). בפרוש "מצודת דוד" נאמר : נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין . הפרשן רבי אבן עזרא אף הוא סבר :עין דאר - אולי נקרא כן בעבור שגדעון משם. רד"ק פירש:נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין הוא אומר, ואע"פ שלא נזכר בספר שופטים, ויש המפרשים (ראה רש"י) כי על מלחמת סיסרא הוא אומר. הפרשן ר' מנחם המאירי סבר כי מדובר במלחמת סיסרא, שכן בנחלות השבטים עין דאר נזכרה יחד עם תענך ומגידו ( ספר יהושע, י"ז,י"א ) ושתי האחרונות הוזכרו בשירת דבורה. יהודה זיו מצטט תגובה שקבל :מ"אוצרת הארכיון הלאומי של אנדורה, הגברת סוּזָאנָה וֶלָה פַּלוֹמָארֶס (שהיום היא שרת התרבות של מדינת-כיס זו!) – והיא השיבה לי בדואר חוזר ספר עב-כרס, בן יותר מ-1130 עמוד, שעיקרו תצלום המקור (משנת 1748) בכתב-ידו של המחבר עצמו, אַנְטוֹנִי פִיטֶר-אִי-רוֹסֶל, ומטבע הדברים בלשון הקטלאנית, המדוברת שם. אך די היה לי בדפדוף מהיר בפרק, הדן במקור שמה של 'אנדורה', ללמוד ממראה מקום בשולי אחד העמודים, המפנה אל ספר תהילים, כי 'שרי צבאו של קרל הגדול, שכבשו בשנת 801 את כל ארץ קטאלוניה מידי ה'מוּרִים', נחלו כאן ניצחון מכריע אשר דמה בעיניהם לכתוב בתהילים: 'נשמדו בעֵין-דֹּאר, היו דֹּמֶן לאדמה' (פ"ג:11) - והוא שגרם להם להכתיר גם את שדה הקרב בקטאלוניה בשם "Andorra" ("עֵין-דּוֹרָה")... אנדורה על המדינה ראו קטגוריה:יהדות אירופה